Existing loyalty cards typically provide electronic coupons that discount certain items and/or services by prescribed amounts when purchased. However, discounting is not favored by most retailers and brands because discounting erodes both the value of a brand as well as top line revenues. Thus, different techniques for rewarding a customer for the purchases of items and/or services would be useful.